Ravish Me
by flowinthestream12
Summary: Based after 6x03. Lana Lang is the latest girlfriend of Lex Luthor and she is worried about how to keep him interested in her. I figured it was about time I wrote about my second favorite ship.


Lana Lang was the beautiful nineteen year old latest girlfriend of the infamous and handsome twenty-five year old billionaire, Lex Luthor. The pair has grown from acquaintances, to friends, to finally a couple over the past six years. She had finally broken away from Clark and was now Lex's girlfriend. Lana had given herself to him on the night of the Dark Thursday party. Now, she was at a loss as to how to keep him interested in her.

He had already seen her naked, of course. But, she wanted to keep surprising Lex. He had so many girlfriends, even a wife, before they got together. Lana felt quite intimidated by Lex's romantic history. In her life, she only had three steady boyfriends aside from Lex.

Whitey Fordman, Jason Teague, and Clark Kent were the only ones she had dated for a long period of time. She dated Whitney for the longest and he died as a soldier. She met Jason whilst she was studying art in Paris, France, and he followed her to America to continue their romance till it ended before she graduated high school. Lana didn't know where to begin with Clark because of their rocky relationship. But, they dated solidly for a few months before she couldn't take the secrecy any longer.

She had learned many things from dating those men, although she had only slept with Clark. They were like an obstacle course to prepare for being with a man like Lex. She wanted to add Lex to the list and have it end with him. Lana was wearing a dark navy top bound to her tiny waist with a darker ribbon. It with floral laced sleeves that ended at her elbow and she was wearing a dark jean skirt.

Her raven hair was up in a bun on top of her head. Lana had picked her best lingerie out of her drawer and felt her heart beat quicken every time she wondered how Lex would like them. Because he was such a cultured man, Lana worried whether she could compete with what he has experienced let alone surmount them. Lana glanced at the digital alarm clock set by the pot of purple orchids on her bedside table.

"Shoot!" Lana hissed under her breath, seeing that Lex would be returning to the mansion at any moment, leaping to her dresser for her Hollister perfume.

Lana was not as financially blessed as Lex, whom only wore expensive colognes. But, this one seemed to grab his attention the most. She pulled her hair free, fixing it after it cascaded all over the place. While she was fussing with her appearance in the oval dresser mirror, Lex was making his way down the corridor to her bedroom. It had been a long day and nothing made him forget days like this quite like Lana's beauty.

He saw that her door was left open and hesitated in the doorframe as though he needed to be invited before entering. This was his house, after all. His pale blue eyes were rather tired, his tall and skinny body was aching. All he wanted to do was lay down ... but, not alone. Lex watched Lana and felt a smile stretching across his thin lips. She was so distracted that she didn't notice him leaning on her doorframe till she caught sight of his reflection with her peripherals.

Instinctively, Lana twisted around and said with a gasp, "Lex, you scared me!"

Lex furrowed his brows apologetically, "Sorry, I should've announced myself."

Lana touched her collar bone where she was sure her heart had jumped to mere seconds ago, "Don't worry about it. I guess I'm just a little jumpy today."

Lex strutted into the room, his long jet-black coat billowing in his wake, "I've been looking forward to coming home all day."

It was Lana's favorite coat of Lex's. It complimented his wide, strong shoulders and his sense of dominance sent her weak in her knees. Though Clark was the largest man she had ever been with, Lex was far more intimidating ... and Lana was surprised to find that she liked it.

Lana embraced him, running her hands up and down his back, "This is too big of a house to be alone in."

With her nose at the curve of his neck, she drank in his sensuous cologne. She wondered how any of the female employees of Luthor Corp. contained themselves. Lana could smell lotus flowers, exotic woods, dark violet, and a very masculine musk. It was Kenneth Cole Black for Men, her favorite cologne that she could never get Clark to wear. _No, I mustn't think of him_, she thought to herself.

"Don't you feel safe ... secure here?" Lex asked, his long thin fingers on her hips.

Lana stroked his hard belly beneath his silk button-down, "More-so when my boyfriend comes home."

Lex sighed at her words, kissing her, "I've waited so long to hear you call me that."

"Sorry we took so long," Lana murmured as she helped Lex out of his long black coat, having to stand on her toes to do so. "If I had known how great we would be ..."

Lex slipped free of his coat and watched Lana fold it on the foot of her bed, "I know. Me, too. Come here," He sank down onto the bed and offered her his lap, "sit with me."

Lana felt so small in his arms, "You seem tense."

Lex chuckled, "I get that way around you."

"Why?" Lana asked, panicking internally. "Did I do something?"

Lex shushed her gently, "No, no, no. _Shh_, that's not what I meant by that. I just feel ... sometimes I still feel as though I'm walking on eggshells. Waiting for me to make a wrong move and scare you off."

Lana tilted her head and twisted in his lap so that her legs were folded on either side of his hips, "You've made all the right moves, Lex."

It was such a relief to be told that he felt the same way that she did. It gave her more confidence that he held her so highly in his long list of priorities. Lex sighed deeply as Lana unbuttoned his shirt.


End file.
